culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss You Much
| Recorded = 1989; Flyte Tyme Studios (Minneapolis, Minnesota) | Format = | Genre = Song Info AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2016-10-11}}}} | Length = 4:12 | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "2300 Jackson Street" (1989) | Next single = "Rhythm Nation" (1989) | This single = "Miss You Much" (1989) }} "Miss You Much" is a song recorded by American singer Janet Jackson, released as the lead single from her fourth album Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 (1989). The single spent four weeks at number-one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, making it the longest running number-one single of 1989. "Miss You Much" was the second-best selling single of 1989 and the biggest radio airplay song of the year. It is Jackson's third longest running number-one single, behind "That's the Way Love Goes" (1993) and "All for You" (2001), which spent eight and seven weeks at number-one. Its music video is considered iconic for its choreography and chair routine, and has been referenced by various artists. "Miss You Much" has inspired videos from Britney Spears, and was covered in the Korean film 200 Pounds Beauty, also being sampled by artists such as 50 Cent. "Miss You Much" received two Grammy Award nominations, and was awarded two American Music Awards and a Billboard Award for Top Hot 100 Single of the Year. It has been included in each of Jackson's greatest hits albums, Design of a Decade: 1986–1996 (1995), Number Ones (2009) and Icon: Number Ones (2010). Song information After the success of Control, Jackson returned with "Miss You Much", the lead single from Rhythm Nation 1814. It became Jackson's biggest selling single at the time, reaching number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, where it remained for four weeks. "Miss You Much" also became her second number-one hit, the first being "When I Think of You". The song sold over four million copies, becoming one of the biggest-selling songs of the year. The song peaked at number two in Canada and reached the top twenty in Australia and many European countries. "Miss You Much" received two American Music Awards for Favorite Dance Single and Favorite Soul/R&B Single, with Jackson also nominated for Favorite Dance Artist. The song received two Grammy nominations for Best Female R&B Vocal Performance and Best R&B Song. The single also won a Billboard Award for Top Hot 100 Single of the Year and a Soul Train Music Award for Best Female R&B Single. It was also Jackson's fourth number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart. The "Miss You Much" single includes the B-side "You Need Me". Jackson has performed "Miss You Much" on all of her tours, including the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour, Number Ones: Up Close and Personal, and Unbreakable World Tour. Chart performance Heavy anticipation and radio airplay during the late summer allowed "Miss You Much" to debut at number 42 on the Billboard Hot 100 the week of September 2, 1989, soaring to the number 1 spot within five weeks, where it remained for four weeks. It was the biggest airplay hit of the year, and fifth biggest overall, also peaking atop the Hot Dance Club Play and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts. The song was the second best-selling single of the year, behind only Phil Collins' "Another Day in Paradise". It reached number 2 in Canada and New Zealand, and the top twenty of Australia, Finland, Germany, Switzerland, and the Netherlands. It peaked within the top twenty five in the United Kingdom, although its accompanying album reached the top five. Music video in 2008.]] The video for "Miss You Much" was directed by Dominic Sena and choreographed by Anthony Thomas. It was filmed in August 1989 as part of the long-form Rhythm Nation 1814 film. The black-and-white video begins with dancers gathered at a pool hall, gossiping about Jackson and her boyfriend. Jackson enters the room as her dancers suddenly become quiet and look at her. One dancer asks Jackson what she has been doing lately. She jokingly responds, before demonstrating her love through song and dance. The end of the video cuts out a final dance routine performed with chairs, choreographed by Terry Bixler. The video's choreography and chair routine are regarded as iconic in popular culture. The chair routine is available on the Rhythm Nation Compilation DVD. Legacy *Britney Spears referenced the "Miss You Much" video, and Jackson's "The Pleasure Principle" video, for the chair routine in her "Stronger" video. The video's director Joseph Kahn said Spears' idea for the routine was inspired by "Janet Jackson's 'Pleasure Principle' — the iconic chair sequence in that." A review of the video commented "Ms. Spears gives us her best Janet Jackson impression (“Miss You Much“) with a dizzying chair-dance routine." * The popular boy band the Backstreet Boys performed a chair routine similar to Spears' and Jackson's in their 1999 Disney Channel in Concert special to the track "As Long as You Love Me". * During Jackson's inaugural MTV Icon tribute, "Miss You Much" was performed by Pink, Usher, and Mýa to honor Jackson. Pink notably recreated the video's iconic chair routine. *VH1's show "Miss You Much" was titled after the song. * "Miss You Much" was covered by Korean singer Youme in the South Korean comedy film 200 Pounds Beauty in 2005. In the film, the song is performed by fictional Korean pop singer Ammy. * 50 Cent's single "Follow My Lead", which features Robin Thicke, references "Miss You Much" in the line "like Janet Jackson said, I miss you much." * Akon's single "Right Now (Na Na Na)" references and interpolates "Miss You Much" by quoting the line "I miss you much" using the same rhythm and melody. * "Miss You Much" was played during an episode of Tori Spelling's show So NoTORIous. * The song was used in one of the opening scenes of the film Ghost Dad, starring Bill Cosby. * The song was used in the opening sequence of the film Southside with You. * "Weird Al" Yankovic included the song's chorus in his polka medley "Polka Your Eyes Out" from his album Off the Deep End. Official versions *Album version – 4:12 *''Design of a Decade'' international edit – 3:51 *A cappella – 3:25 *7" edit – 3:55 *Mama Mix – 7:24 *Oh I Like That Mix – 4:56 *Sing It Yourself Mix – 4:19 *Shep's 7" House Mix – 4:56 *Shep's House Mix – 8:45 *Shep's House Dub – 6:05 *Slammin' 7" R&B Mix – 4:17 *Slammin' R&B Mix – 7:45 *Slammin' Dub – 5:48 *The Bass You Much Mix/That Bass You Much Mix – 4:20 Track listings ;International 7" single Japan 3" CD International cassette single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) #"You Need Me" ;Japan maxi CD single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) – 3:57 #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) – 7:24 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' R&B Mix) – 7:37 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Mix) – 8:38 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Dub) – 6:03 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' Dub) – 5:45 #"Miss You Much" (7" R&B Remix) – 4:17 #"Miss You Much" (7" House Mix) – 4:56 #"Miss You Much" (7" Slammin' R&B Mix) – 4:28 #"Miss You Much" (That Bass You Much Mix) – 4:22 #"Miss You Much" (Oh I Like That Mix) – 4:58 #"Miss You Much" (Sing It Yourself Mix) – 4:21 #"Miss You Much" (a cappella) – 3:26 ;UK maxi CD single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"You Need Me" ;UK 12" single #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Oh I Like That Mix) #"You Need Me" ;International 12" single #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Sing It Yourself Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Oh I Like That Mix) #"You Need Me" ;International CD single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Sing It Yourself Mix) #"You Need Me" ;US 12" promo/West Germany 12" single – The Shep Pettibone Mixes #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' R&B Mix) – 7:45 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' Dub) – 5:48 #"Miss You Much" (a cappella) – 3:25 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Mix) – 8:45 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Dub) – 6:05 #"Miss You Much" (The Bass You Much Mix) – 4:20 ;West Germany CD maxi – The Shep Pettibone Mixes #"Miss You Much" (7" Slammin' R&B Mix) – 4:30 #"Miss You Much" (7" House Mix) – 4:55 #"Miss You Much" (7" R&B Mix) – 4:20 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' R&B Mix) – 7:45 ;Australian 12" picture disc #"Miss You Much" (Slammin R&B Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Slammin Dub) #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Dub) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications See also *List of number-one R&B singles of 1989 (U.S.) *List of number-one dance singles of 1989 (U.S.) References External links * Category:Janet Jackson songs Category:1989 songs Category:1989 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Songs written by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Music videos directed by Dominic Sena Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:A&M Records singles